


I got the boy

by graceisintodrummers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Love, High School AU, I'll edit everything once it's developed, Lirry best friends, M/M, Niall will join too, Ziam with a lot of Larry probably, Zouis are best friends too, and others but I don't know yet, probably heartbreak later, sweet for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceisintodrummers/pseuds/graceisintodrummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn likes art and is pretty good at school.<br/>Louis is his best friend, who is a little loud and a little wild. <br/>Harry wears flower crowns.<br/>Liam doesn't think he'll ever find people who like him for who he is,<br/>but maybe they are already right there. <br/>Niall is the sweet exchange student from Ireland.</p>
<p>A story about friends and soulmates and finding out that nothing is just black and white.</p>
<p>"People fall in love in mysterious ways maybe it's all part of a plan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I always wanted to make an High School AU, so here you go.
> 
> I don't what else to say except that none of this is real I don't own anything but my own words.   
> I'll try to update at least every two weeks.
> 
> Enjoy x

Zayn is eight when he first meets Liam. He just moved from Pakistan to America and he already made a new friend, his neighbour Louis. But Louis is loud and wild and sometimes it is too much for Zayn. So when he sees Liam while he walks around to get to know the new city and he is sitting on the ground of the basketball court he just walks up to him.

“Hi, I am Zayn.” Liam looks up to the boy who just spoke to him with fear in his eyes because he isn't used to people talking to him. Nicely at least. “Hi.” He stutters. “Ehm...Liam. I'm Liam.”

Zayn smiles and sits down next to him. “Hello Leeyum. It's nice to meet you. I just moved here. You play basketball?” Liam, still confused but how kind the other boy is, looks at him with big eyes. “Yeah sometimes. It sucks playing alone though.” “We could play together.” Zayn suggests with a huge smile and he can't even explain himself why he is so open with this unknown boy but it just feels right somehow.

 

_(6 years later)_

 

“Lii, tomorrow is the first day of highschool.” Liam rolls his eyes over his best friends enthusiasm. “I know Hazza, what I don't know is what you are so god damn excited about.” The curly boy lays down on Liam's bed. “But imagine Li, we're finally going to go to the same school and we'll have classes together and I don't have to go to this stupid private school any more. And we'll meet so many new people. This isn't middle school. You will have friends there. High School are the best years of your life.”

“No Hazza that's just not true. Nothing will change. There are still the same people who bullied me. And as it goes for you, you better shouldn't even start hanging out with me because they will get on you too. So just don't Harry. Don't.”

The younger boy swallows and sits up to face his friend. “I'm sorry Li. I...I didn't knew.” He takes him into a hug. “But I will be by your side Liam. I want to hang out with you.” “But...” “No buts Liam, you're my best friends. We gonna go to high school together and it will be awesome! And your boy Zayn will be on the same school too, won't he?” Liam buries his face in Harry's neck. “Shut up Hazza. He is not my boy.”

 

 

The first day at high school isn't as bad as Liam expected it to be. Harry sticks at his side the whole day and Zayn jumps in his arms in the hallway and his friend Louis is a little too loud and a little to funny but he seems nice. He jumped in Harry's arms to mock Liam and Zayn a little bit and Liam could swear that Harry is head over heels for him by now.

“That was awesome!” Harry storms into Liam's room like he does every evening and jumps on Liam's bed. “High school is great you have to admit it!” And Liam smiles a little, because he wouldn't have choose the word awesome but it was okay and that's a lot more than he was expecting.

 

“You know the curly boy?” Louis asks as he meets Zayn outside in their tree house after the first day of high school. “Harry?” Zayn turns his head. “He is Liam's best friend. He went to some private school. But he didn't want to any more or something.” Louis grins at his best friends. “He is fucking beautiful.” Zayn laughs. “Damn Louis, it's over first day as a sophomore.. And you already have a crush! You're unbelievable.” But the older boy shrugs it of and turns on his back to look up at the stars. “No.” Suddenly Louis gets serious. “The last year with Hannah was pretty messed up. I'm just admiring from afar. Not gonna start anything right now.” Zayn hums in agreement and lays down right beside his best friend. “But this year is going to be better right?” He takes Louis' hand in his. “This is a brand new year and we're starting again. We don't have to take any of the shit with us that happened last year.” Louis nods as he squeezes his best friends hand. “You're right bro. I love you, you know that?”

 

“I love high school!” Harry announces meeting his best friend up at their lockers. “I hate high school.” Liam mumbles more to himself. “Oh look. There are Louis and Zayn. Hiiii!” Harry shouts across the hallway and Liam wants to disappear. The older boys walk over and he can already see this smirking smile on Louis' face. This boy is a little too loud and makes way too many jokes for Liam's like. “Hi pretty boy. Hi Payno.” Louis greets them. “Have you taken your boxing lessons already Liam? To scare of all the bad boys.” “Stop it please.” Louis laughs. “Oh someone is in a really bad mood again. Harry, can I asked you how a sunshine like you found such a grumpy best friend? I mean I get why Zayn likes him, he's quite a loser himself. But you are way to cool for both of them.” Harry just giggles, while Zayn tells Louis to be quite. Liam wishes he could make himself invisible.

  
  


At night Liam lays in his bed and he receives a goodnight text from Zayn.

_I'm sorry Louis was being shit again. That's just how he is, he doesn't mean it. He thinks you're really cool. Hope you had a quiet night. See you tomorrow. Love, Z x_

Liam tosses his phone away and closes his eyes. He hates school. It's not as bad as last year, Harry has been right about that. But he still sees the looks other people give him, he still sees that they think he is different, a weirdo. People will never like him. He will never find people who will accept him for who he is. Well he should be grateful that he has Harry and Zayn and a family who supports him. And he is. But it still sucks.

 

 

“I think I am in love with Lou.” Harry looks at the to older boys who are sitting a few tables away with their friends from sophomore year. Lima groans. “Hazza please. Don't do this again. Whenever you have a crush on a boy you end up crying your heart out in my bed for weeks. This is high school, I need sleep.” Taking a sip from his chocolate milk, Harry doesn't turn his eyes from Louis.

“You are so wrong Liam. This is high school. Everything is different in high school. It will work this time. And what you really need is a girlfriend. What is about the girl from your old school. What was her name. Sophia?” Liam starts laughing. “No fucking way Hazza. I'm not asking here out again. I'm not gonna embarrass myself in high school. No way.” He gets up to put his tray away as someone jostles him. “Hi Payne. I didn't think you would have the balls to sit here. And who is this. Has Payney found a boyfriend?” “Shut up Leo.” Liam mumbles and tries to walk past the older boy, but Leo just grabs his shirt and makes him stop. “What did you just say?” Liam breathes in before he repeats his words, louder this time. “I said shut the fuck up. I didn't do anything to you Leo so just leave me alone, okay?” Before Liam can react he feels a punch in his stomach and then he hears Harry screaming as he falls on the floor and the last thing he notices is the sharp pain in his head and then everything gets dark.

 

 

Zayn only notices that something is going wrong when Louis is already on his feet, and someone, probably Harry screams Liam's name. He follows Louis to see some boy, he doesn't know but who he thinks is freshman kicking Liam who is already laying on the floor. He wants to pull the boy away but Louis gets their first, shoving the boy, Leo is his name, against the wall. “What the hell?” He is a lot smaller than Leo, but the freshman seems pretty scared either way. “What the hell are you doing?” Leo doesn't answer. “I asked you something.” Louis screams at him, pressing him closer to the wall. “I...he...it was just fun, he is a weirdo, he deserves it.” Louis raises his fist but he just hits the wall right beside Leo's face. “What the fuck? Nobody deserves to be punched. Get out of my way now. And don't do this ever again. You understand?” The other boy just nods and practically runs away, his friends following him right behind. Zayn is already on his knees beside Liam, whose head is bleeding. Harry sits on his other side, talking to Liam in his low voice. “Come on.” Louis orders. “Let's get him out of here.” “Shouldn't we go to the school nurse?” Harry asks concerned, but Louis shakes his head. “No, he's gonna be fine. We're going to my mum, she is a nurse too.” He gets on his knees beside Liam who is slowly opening his eyes. “Hey man, you okay? You think you can walk?” Liam tries to nod but his head is aching. “Yeah.” He whispers. “Alright.” Louis puts an arm around his waist, pulls him up and starts walking.

 

 

They stay at Louis house after his mum checked on Liam and they climb up at the tree house with lemonade and snacks and lay there on the pillows until it gets dark. They talk for hours and then Harry and Zayn just dose of so it just leaves Liam and Louis. “Thank you.” Liam lifts his head up on his right arm so he can look over Zayn who is laying between him and Lou. “I'm sorry.” Louis answers with his really sad eyes. Liam raises his eyebrows. “Why?” he wants to know. “For all the stupid jokes I made in the last weeks. I didn't know...I mean Zayn told me once, that you've been bullied. But I thought it was just them calling you names or something, because everyone does that nowadays. I didn't know how awful they were to you.” He looks at Liam to see his reaction and as the younger boy doesn't speak, Louis continues. “I mean, it doesn't make it any better. I just...I make too many jokes when I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry.” Liam smiles at him. “It's alright Louis. Everything is fine. What you did today... Nothing ever did that for me before. Thank you Louis.” Louis reaches over to squeeze his hand. “Everytime Liam.”

  
  



	2. Kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam wants to be 12 again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and sorry it is a little short.  
> Enjoy x

“What the hell are you wearing Styles?” Louis greets them in the morning and Liam really wants to say I told you so, because flower crowns just aren't in any more. But Harry just shrugs it off and smiles brightly at the older boy. “I wanna be a punk rocker with flowers in my hair.” He starts to sing but Liam puts both his hands over his friend's mouth to shut him up. “Hazza please, we just made a new friend, don't scare him already.” He says, only half joking. But Louis puts an arm around Harry's shoulders. “I'm not scared the slightest. On the contrary. I think I just found someone to accompany me tonight since my friend Zayn has more important stuff to do.”  
Liam turns around, giving them a confused look. “What?” He and Harry ask at the same time. Louis smiles while Zayn just rolls his eyes and mutters. “Please don't.”  
“Well, a friend of mine plays with his band tonight. And Zayn doesn't want to come. But they play Punk rock, so if you're into that kind of music Harry Styles, would you like to come with me?” Harry's eyes begin to sparkle and Liam isn't lying when he says he can hear his thoughts. He is not really sure about how this could be any good. Harry has always crushes on men who are straight. And though he would have thought from just seeing Louis that Harry could have a chance this time he knows from Zayn that the older boy had a girlfriend until the end of the last semester. But Harry is already head over heels for the idea and he and Louis continue talking about music and bands. So he lets himself fall behind a little bit to walk with Zayn.  
“So what important things to you have to do on a casual Friday night?” He asks, with a little smile. He doesn't get to see his friend enough any more. When they were kids, they'd hang out every weekend, but know they are both busy with other things. Well at least Zayn is. But to his surprise the other boy just smiles and answers: “Nothing really. Just didn't want to go to that concert. I need a night in.” And then he adds. “You want to join me?” Liam's heart begins to beat faster but he tells himself to calm down. This is just two friends hanging out. “Well. Let's see, I don't know if I can make it, I think I have to go on a few partys, you know I can't let all the people down.” Zayn just laughs at him.

Zayn is more nervous than he should be about Liam coming over. But he thinks it is just because they haven't spent some time alone since the school has started. And he misses his best friend.  
When they were younger they spend nearly every weekend in Zayn's room, reading comics, playing videos games, eating pizza and talking about stuff.  
So as Liam walks into Zayn's room this evening, there are old comic books and pizza and ice tea and he smiles at his friend till his eyes crinkle. Zayn could die for this smile, really.  
“Like old times.” Liam lays down on the king sized bed and invites Zayn to join him. So the older boy does, heart beating too fast for just hanging out with a friend, but he ignores it.  
“I miss childhood sometimes.” He admits, his hand brushing Liam's arm as he moves around. “I miss just the two of us.” Liam nods, reaching over for the pizza. “Weekends at yours were the best. I lived for those weekends. Thank you for tonight. I really needed this. I didn't even know.”  
His eyes crinkle again and Zayn can't decide if he want to kiss Liam or throw a pillow into his face. He decides for the last one.

Liam has fallen asleep during the second Spiderman movie and Zayn ended up watching rather the boy sleeping than the screen. Liam looks so peacefully, like he is 12 again and they just spend the whole weekend in Zayn's room, hiding from the world, just the two of them, silent superheros, and Zayn's heart is aching.  
Right when the movie finished, and he thinks about just laying down beside his friend, his phone rings and it's Louis and he says something about a purple (Which means it might actually not be as bad as I think it is, but I need my best friend to figure things out immediately) so he has to wake Liam carefully who is completely understanding about the whole situation. Too understanding, Zayn himself would have gone mad if he was woken up, but Liam just smiles and hugs him, wishing him a calm night, saying he'll check on Harry and that they'll see each other on Monday. And Zayn just stands there, waiting till he disappears. 

“He kissed me!” Harry's cheeks are lightly red as he hugs his best friend. “He kissed me. We went to his place after the concert and asked what we are going to do now. I said I don't know, what do you want? And he said, I think you know what I want and then he looked into my eyes for like really long and then he kissed me and Liam, I think I love him.” Liam groans and lays down on Harry's bed. “No you don't.” Harry frowns, laying down beside him. “Why not? He's cute. I had butterflies when he kissed me. You can still feel my heart beating if you want to.” He grabs Liam's hand and presses it against his chest. Liam laughs and pulls his best friend into a hug. “All I am saying is, go slow Hazza. You might be about to fall for him. But you don't love him. Not yet. Believe me. Being in love feels so different to falling.” He hopes Harry won't ask who he is talking about because he is not sure if he is ready to talk about it. But Harry is a good friend and he knows Liam, so he just intertwines their fingers and cuddles a little closer. “We'll see. Thank god I have you to save me from potential heartbreak. It'll always be me and you, right?” Liam kisses his temple. “Always.”

“So again. You asked him to go to the concert with you.” Louis groans. “Yes.” “And you invited him home with you?” “God, yes!” Louis covers his face with his hands. “And you kissed him?”  
“I did.” Zayn shakes his head. “So why the hell do you just want to be friends now? Why do you think it was a mistake? Was the kiss bad? Did you not feel anything?” Louis looks miserable. “No...it was perfect. I was wonderful, but I...Zayn, I am not ready. I thought I was, you know? But I am not.” Zayn, who was pacing through his room since Louis told him sits down beside his friend and looks at him. “Louis, are you telling me you're still in love with Hannah?” But Louis shakes his head. “No. No I don't think so. I just...I think my heart is still broken. I am still picking up the pieces. I am not ready to give it to someone else.” He leans his head against Zayn's shoulder, breathing in deeply. “Maybe Harry can help you fix it.” Zayn suggest, words mumbled into Louis' messy hair. “No, I need to do it on my own. If I let someone else fix, him or anyone, I am bound to them in an unhealthy way. I learned that with El. And I don't want that again. Especially not for Harry. He is one of the best persons I've ever met. And he has such a big heart. I can't be the one who breaks it.” Zayn nods and holds Louis closer, because he knows the older boy is right. Louis is right about everything and it hurts. It hurts a lot. “I just hope he is not mad at me. I hope I haven't hurt him already.” Zayn just nods again an presses a kiss against Louis' hair. “I love you Louis. You're gonna be just fine.”

Liam lies awake half the night, when Harry is already sleeping peacefully for hours and he thinks about friendship and love and high school. It scares him. All of this. It's big and it scares him so he texts Zayn. “I wish we were still in your room and I wish we were still 12 and could hide from the big, scary world out there. Thanks for tonight.” He gets a text back immediately. “Me too Leeyum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all having a wonderful week. 
> 
> All the love, J.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Have a wonderful day. And catch me up if you want to.  
> All the love J.


End file.
